


A Special Night Under The Stars

by RayllaForever



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Lesbian Character, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayllaForever/pseuds/RayllaForever
Summary: A Raylla one shot. Also available to read on Wattpad under the title Raylla (Motherland: Fort Salem) one-shots. @rayllaforever
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Kudos: 19





	A Special Night Under The Stars

She sang quietly under the stars, Raelle sleeping on her chest. She sang their song, the one Raelle had wrote for them and showed her earlier this morning. Their anniversary song. As Scylla sang she would see the beauty in the stars and the moon, admiring how brightly they shone and gave light, even on the darkest of nights like this one. It was beautiful. 

Scylla looked down at the girl asleep on her chest. None of the beauty in the world compared to the one with her in this moment. She was all she wanted, the only one she wanted. And she was with her right now, one arm around her waist while she slept, lying on the beach where the lighthouse was, watching the stars and moon up above, with no one around; it was the closest to perfect they could get. 

As Scylla thought about how incredible this night was, she thought about how lucky she was to have this life. It hadn't always been easy. 

Before there was all sorts of nightmares coming to reality continuously. It was believed Raelle had died. Fortunately, it then turned out she hadn't. Then all sorts of drama occurred with her mother and Scylla wasn't capable of helping as emotions were flying high for Raelle. Everything bad seemed to happen at once. The world then proceeded to completely turn on witches. The Camarilla were doing everything to obliterate witches. Fort Salem was invaded by the Camarilla and others and it was at that point General Alder made the decision to command everyone to defend themselves from harm, rather than let the Camarilla run riot throughout the place. It was a horrifying time, not knowing if they were eventually going to accept them and let them live, imprison them and use them as slaves, or kill them all in cold blood.

Fortunately, some sort of miracle took place. People from the general public suddenly understood how maniacal the obliteration of them would be, and they shouldn't be enslaved to serve their countries against their will. From there everything changed for witches. They were free. Multiple things changed for witches. One thing some liked, and others not to much, was marriage. It was then set to be the same as civilians. Married for life, no more 5 year trial sort of thing. Also at 18 witches could choose whether they wished to join the army or not, and all the current witches in the army had the same decision. By that point Scylla and Raelle were together again and were happier than ever over the idealisation of being free was to become reality. 

All witches had been free and treated as equals for last few years now. As Scylla thought about all those things, her love for Raelle became even stronger. They had the life they had dreamed of and couldn't be happier. 

Raelle turned onto her front and faced Scylla as Scylla sat up on her elbows. She started waking up slightly. Rubbing her eyes and moving her hair out of her face she asked "What's the time?"

"I don't know but it's late either way, and it seems as though you'll end up sleeping on the beach all night unless we get home now." A sound of complaint came from Raelle's mouth.

"But I just want to stay here and lay here with you."

"Just a bit longer then."

A smile of admiration formed on both their faces as they looked into each others eyes. Raelle broke eye contact first and laid her head back on Scylla's chest. She brought her left hand up to her face and admired the ring on her ring finger. "Happy anniversary Scylla." Raelle said as she looked up at Scylla with love in her eyes. "Happy anniversary Raelle." Scylla responded smiling. 

"1 year of being married with the person I love the most. I'm happy to be spending the rest of my life with you. I love you Raelle." They both sat there staring into each others eyes, smiling and going red like they always do in moments like this. "I love you too Scyl."

They kissed and that was a night they weren't going to forget. 

A/N ~ Hope you enjoyed this little story. I might write more, I don't know. I know it's quite short but I've never been that good with writing and I always end up frequently taking breaks as my concentration span isn't great lol. As I said I may write more and yeah, I hope you enjoyed this, have a good day!


End file.
